<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] But I Linger On, Dear by Podfics by Isabelle (isabellerecs)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578252">[Podfic] But I Linger On, Dear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Isabelle'>Podfics by Isabelle (isabellerecs)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers Podfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers (TV 2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Isabelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic recording of ThrillingDetectiveTales' "But I Linger On, Dear"</p>
<p>Memories of Bastogne stick around even after George is home from the frontlines. Luckily, Joe does too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Luz/Joseph Toye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers Podfics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] But I Linger On, Dear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904234">But I Linger On, Dear</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales">ThrillingDetectiveTales</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to ThrillingDetectiveTales for giving blanket permission for further transformative works based on their own including podfic. :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>
<br/>
</p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3>
<ul>
			<li>
<b>Length: 00:10:11</b> </li>
			<li>
<b>File type: MP3</b> </li>
		</ul>
<h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
<p>
      <iframe></iframe>
    </p><ul>
			<li>On Dropbox <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/ivwpb817f9rtz0h/But%20I%20Linger%20On%2C%20Dear%20by%20ThrillingDetectiveTales.mp3?dl=0">here</a>
</li>
		</ul>
<h3>Credits</h3>
<ul>
			<li>
<b>Text: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904234">But I Linger On, Dear</a></b> </li>
			<li>
<b>Author: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/profile">ThrillingDetectiveTales</a></b> </li>
			<li>
<b>Reader: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/profile">Isabelle Disraeli</a></b> </li>
			<li>
<b>Cover artist: Isabelle Disraeli</b> </li>
            <li>
<b>Work skin: <a href="https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic">Azdaema's Standard</a></b> </li>
		</ul></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>